Stay my Baby
by MyVintage.Vampire
Summary: Sus padres han muerto, los Cullen y los Hale son su nueva familia, pero uno de los Cullen no la soporta o eso es lo que ella cree… TH. EXB AXJ EMXR
1. Muertos

Stay My BabyLos personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer… la Historia de mi invención Att... Hanni Stay My Baby

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Muertos…**_

No recuerdo _demasiado_ de lo ocurrido, solo una habitación blanca, las dos ventanas abiertas, cada una en paredes opuestas, con una especie de red,para que no entrasen los bichos, de un color demasiado llamativo en contraste con el lugar; pero eso no había sido lo que me llamaba la atención, habían sido unos hermosos ojos _verde esmeralda _los que me habían sacado de mis cavilaciones… y luego de eso una voz seria pero dulce, que al parecer la persona recién entraba en la habitación, y decía algo sobre los padres sobre _la pequeña_

Sentí que me despertaba de un sueño, un largo sueño, los parpados me pesaban aun, y me sentía una horrible incomodidad en la mano izquierda, y en el labio superior, trate de tocarme el labio, pero mis brazos no respondían, haci que solo abrí lentamente los ojos.

-¡Alice! ¡Esta despertando!- escuche que decía una voz pesada, un chico debía ser, de eso no había duda alguna.

Apenas abrí los ojos lo vi. Todo borroso por la cantidad de horas de sueño, de eso estaba segura.

-Isabella- alcance a escuchar una voz dulce,- Isabella, querida soy Esme- dijo la voz mas calmada. Pestañee barias veces para poder ver mejor a las personas, hasta que lo conseguí.

Una mujer no muy alta de mas o menos un metro sesenta y cinco, de pelo color miel, no muy largo que caía en ondas por su cara en forma de corazón y la piel nívea. Se inclinaba sonriéndome calidamente; a tras de ella había una chica menudita bien bajita apoyada en la puerta, igual de pálida, sus ojos celestes, el corto pelo negro azabache e daban a todas las direcciones posibles, saltaba en su lugar, y a su lado un chico fortachón, por decirlo haci, alto, de pelo negro intenso ondulado, pálido, de ojos celestes, y con dos tiernos hoyuelos, al igual que la pequeña sonreía ampliamente.

Mire a la señora, realmente ni señora parecía, ¿Tendría unos veinte años y mas veintitrés y menos?, ella sonrío, ¿Qué les daba por sonreír tanto?

-Yo soy Esme, Isabella- me beso la mejilla,- Alice y Emmett- me presento a los otros dos.

-Hola- saludaron enérgicamente al unísono, les sonreí con poca gracia, no tenía muchas fuerzas y me dolía todo.

Esme al parecer lo noto y me acaricio la mejilla derecha, suspiro y susurro algo casi inaudible pero lo entendí, '_Pasen'_, o eso creí que decía, en ese momento aparecieron dos hombre, demasiado serios para ser verdad, pero se notaba que estaban un poco tristes.

-Isabella- me llamo el hombre, bueno el doctor; yo levante la cabeza,- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- dijo y me miro directo a los ojos.

El hombre era igual de joven que los demás, con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes, alto y pálido, su acompañante, que era mucho más joven ¿de unos diecisiete?, con la piel pálida, como los demás, sus ojos verde esmeralda, con el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia Esme, su pelo cobre y desordenado, alto y un tanto atlético, un Dios Griego en persona.

-Si- alcance a murmurar

-Isabella, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?- pregunto Carlisle serio y Alice me miro con terror, yo negué con la cabeza, no recordaba mucho.

-Carlisle- dijo el chico que le acompañaba pero el doctor hiso caso omiso.

Los mire con una ceja alzada, no entendía nada y al parecer Emmett tampoco entendía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al unísono, _wow eso fue raro, _pensé, el me miro y soltó una risotada, _No eso es más raro._

-Isabella, ¿Sabes donde estas?- pregunto el que respondía por Edward, yo volví a negar y mire a mi alrededor, ¡¡Dios era una aguja la que tenia en la mano izquierda!! , con razón la sentía adolorida; mire a Carlisle con horror, si sabia donde estaba, en el peor lugar del mundo, un hospital, Carlisle solo asintió.

Y lo recordé, todo, estábamos con mis padres de viaje a Phoenix, ya que a mi madre le estaba aburriendo Portt Ángeles y queríamos ir a nuestra antigua ciudad a pasar una semana.

Mi madre era diseñadora y modelo, en cambio mi padre era un abogado famoso, y como ambos estaban de vacaciones quisimos irnos de viaje. Cuando… un camión se tiro enzima del auto, mi madre chillaba de dolor, mi padre no respondía y el auto estaba a punto de caerse por un risco, en ese momento había perdido la conciencia y los gritos ahogados de mi madre también habían cesado… habían muerto ambos, y yo por desgracia, estaba aun viva y no con mis padres.

-Han muerto- dije con un hilo de voz, ya empezaba a sentir punzadas en la cabeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo Esme y me abrazo, luego Alice y Emmett. Las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en mis ojos y me dilataban la vista.

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo en la habitación, yo lloraba por mis padres ya muertos y todos los demás me miraban con lastima…_**lastima**_, lo peor… odiaba que me mirasen con lastima, cual fuese la situación, no me gustaba y menos ahora.

Después de unos minutos, quizás horas en las que nadie dijo nada y yo seguía llorando, pero esta vez en el pecho de Esme, quien me acurrucaba y acariciaba el pelo como si fuese su hija… como mi _**madre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola…. Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, corto lose, pero quería saber si les gustaba para seguirlo, **__**ojalas les guste, si quieren que siga aprieten la teclita de **__**GO**_

Ciao … Hanni


	2. Aterciopelada Voz

Ejem… bueno los personajes son de la hermosa SM, y la historia de mi invención, me inspire en Realize y Bajo el mismo techo… ¡

_Ejem… bueno los personajes son de la hermosa SM, y la historia de mi invención, me inspire en Realize y Bajo el mismo techo… ¡los recomiendo! _

_**Capitulo 2: Aterciopelada voz**_

Aun no entendía muy bien porque yo seguía viva y mis padres no, porque no podía estar con ellos.

Carlisle y Esme me explicaron que me quedaría con ellos, solo si yo quería, o tomara mi propio camino; lo malo, es que la mayoría de mis familiares murieron y al resto no los conocía… no me tomo mucho trabajo mental aceptar quedarme con ellos, sabia que seria difícil tener una nueva familia, pero… algo me dice que son buenas personas, era obvio, integraron a su familia a una completa extraña.

-Isabella- me llamo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Bella- corregí,- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte y el me quedo mirando unos segundos con sus ojos verde esmeralda, me asustaba, realmente me miraba como si fuese una intrusa en su vida, y lo era.

-Esme dijo que hoy te dan de alta y podrás irte con nosotros si aun quieres- desvió la mirada un momento.

-Bien gracias- trate de ser o más distante posible, algo me decía que no le caía bien.

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación y Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abriendo la puerta; era Alice.

-¡Hola Bella!- me saludo enérgicamente

-Hola- Alice miro un momento a Edward y luego a mi, - No es lo que estas pensando- dije en voz alta para mi desgracia.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto inocente,- a si, Bells hoy iremos de compras- grito dando saltitos y yo hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Oh! Alice cuanto lo siento, pero… esto-mi cabeza estaba tratando de formular cualquier plan que se me viniera a la mente,- ¿Dónde queda vuestra casa?- pregunte, _Bravo Bella ahora creerán que eres una metiche… _

-En Forks- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo,- Sabes donde estamos…. Supongo ¿no?- yo negué rotundamente con la cabeza, río con voz cantarina,- estamos en Portt. Ángeles- sonrió

-Aquí es donde yo vivo- pensé en voz alta

-No te preocupes, tus cosas ya están en camino a Forks, en todo caso, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett están en Forks esperando tus cosas o si es que ya llegaron desempacándolas- sonrío,- Oh, Edward- el aludido la miro serio

-¿Que?

-Hay pero que frió- regaño Alice,- mamá quiere que nos lleves en tu auto, ella se llevo el mió- ambos fruncieron el ceño,- y Bella arréglate, iremos a comer y luego a casa- y dicho esto Alice tiro una bolsa a la cama y salio arrastrando a Edward fuera enérgicamente,- ¡me avisas cuando termines para arreglarte! – chillo y cerro de un portazo la puerta

Suspire, no tenia ánimos de pelear, así que simplemente me pare de la cama y tome la bolsa, apenas la abrí se me desencajo la mandíbula.

Era un hermosa polera color rosa claro con un escote en _V_ y en la espalda hasta la mitad. Una falda negra con una cita al lado derecho y unos… o por dios.

-¡¡Alice quieres que muera desangrada!!- grite y fuera escuche unas risas, una de Alice y la otra de Emmett eso era obvio.

-Tranquilo no te mataras, no son tan altos.

Genial, ahora me tenía que poner unos tacones del tamaño de las ya muertas _Torres Gemelas _ de esa forma nunca llegaría ni a mi cumpleaños nuecero diecisiete y dejaría viudo a mi no encontrado amor antes del matrimonio; trague saliva y me puse toda la ropa, y a regañadientes los tacos negros, realmente no eran muy altos, pero, Bella + Tacones + cualquier superficie plana arma mortal capas de destruir a todo ser que se encuentre a menos de 100km a la redonda.

-Listo Alice.

-Bien comencemos- entro la duendecillo, que apenas la había conocido un día y ya me caía muy bien igual que el resto de los Cullen.

Alice me maquillo, aliso y arreglo bien el pelo, no fue tan malo, el maquillaje no era cargado sino que perfecto, hacia resaltar mi ojos chocolates, ya que el maquillaje era claro, me había alisado el pelo y ondulado algunas puntas, dejándolo todo en una coleta sofisticada. Sonreí de haci tiempo no me arreglaba… bueno arreglaban tanto para salir, me di la vuelta y abrase a la pequeña Alice.

-Me encanta.

-Lo sabia, no te podrías resistir- sonrío y yo me reí con poco animo.- Vamos Bells, debes tener hambre hace una semana no comes nada- suspiro

-¿Perdón?- pregunte, Una semana… ¡¡había estado durmiendo una semana!! Y aun me sentía cansada

-Si hace una semana que dormías, ¿No te habíamos dicho?- pregunto incrédula yo negué otra vez,- Bien vamonos a comer será mejor- dijo cortando el tema y salimos al pasillo del hospital, _todo blanco genial… _

Seguí a Alice en silencio mientras ella seguía parloteando sobre su casa en Forks, el instituto, y sus amigas los Hale, yo sonreía y asentía simplemente. Pero en mi mente vagaba la sonrisa de mi madre, los abrazos de mi padre y que si no nos hubiese pasado nada estaríamos todos es Phoenix disfrutando de las vacaciones; pero saque esa idea de mi cabeza rápidamente, sabía que mis padres no volverían…

-¡¡Isabella!!- grito Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunte confusa

-Te estoy llamando de hace rato y tú te pierdes en tú mundo- frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Ya vale, perdón.

-¿Que comerás?- pregunto cogiendo dos bandejas.

-Lo que sea- respondí mirando la comida – ¿Tú?

-Lo que sea…- iba a continuar, pero Emmett la corto

-Lo que sea… que contenga caseína y ochenta cucharadas de azúcar- respondió y se largo a reír, mientras caminaba con una bandeja llena de comida chatarra a una mesa –Les apartare lugar ¿Vale?

Alice le tiro la lengua como toda una niña chiquita y yo le alce mis pulgares y el río otra vez estruendosamente.

Elegimos nuestra comida, Alice eligió Pizza y yo comida Italiana de un restaurante llamado _La Bella Italia;_ fuimos donde se estaba Emmett, y a su lado… Edward quien al posar sus orbes verdes en mi… frunció levemente el ceño y empezó a mirar a una chica rubia que le se saludo, _''coquetamente'' _ según ella ¿no?, porque para mi eso fue patético, él le sonrío, con una sonrisa torcida de infarto… _Isabella Marie Swan, no piensas haci de él no lo conoces…_ me tranquilice un momento.

-Hey Bells, ¿Qué te parece una salida esta noche?- pregunto Emmett – Irán Rosalie y Jasper- acto seguido Alice se sonrojo al escuchar los nombres,- Jasper, Alice Jasper…. Huii- molesto Emmett y yo me puse a reír.

-Cállate Emmett- Acto seguido en la angelical cara de Alice se formo una sonrisa diabólica,- Y dime Emm... ¿Rose ya te… perdono?

-Esto…- titubeo Emmett –Claro que si- es excuso rápidamente y volvió a su hamburguesa, yo reí.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio por un tiempo prolongado, el silencio no era incomodo, sin contar con que cada vez que subías la mirada, te encontrabas con unos expectantes ojos verde esmeralda mirándote como si fueses el mismo diablo…

Después de comer, Alice hiso los tramites para sacarme del hospital, una vez hechos nos fuimos en el hermoso _Volvo V60R plateado_ de Edward, gracias a Dios me fui con Alice en los asientos traseros, la verdad es que me sentía un poco incomoda con Edward… _¿Tan solo un poquito? _ Bueno ya muy incomoda cerca de Edward, era como si con tan solo una simple mirada me atravesara el alma… pero no en buena forma… creo que me odia…

_-Bella- Dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz…_

_**Hola si este capi es un poco más largo compréndanme cuesta hacerlo.. y más is te inspiras a las 5 de la madrugada mientras duermes ¿no? **_

_**Bien los quiero**_

_**Kisses y denle a ¡GO!**_


	3. I Miss You

_Sorry si tiene mala ortografia estoy escasa de Word y tengo que hacerlo en el bloc de notas, y NO CORRIGE NADA!!, haci que acostumbrense uu I'M SORRY VAMPIRE'S..._

* * *

Capitulo 3: I Miss You... & Encuentros, amigos y familia de remplaso...

_-Bella- me llamo una aterciopelada voz..._

Pero yo simplemente le ignore, estaba demaciado absorta en mis pensamientos, pensando en como Reneé me cantaba cuando pequeña... suspire, los extrañaba, y en eso un como un Flash un triste recuerdo corrio por mi mente...

FLASH BACK

-Isabella Rapido- sonrio mi madre, yo tenia cinco años y me encantaban las canciones que me cantaba antes de dormir; Se puso un momento pensativa - ¿Que cancion te apetese cariño? -Humm...- murmuro yo poniendome pensativa como ella - No lo se, ¿Cual?- le pregunte a mi peluche de Igor, mi madre rio ¿Que era tan gracioso?

-Bien, cantaremos... _I Miss You_- senetencio y empeso a cantar_ (N/A:I Miss You de Miley Cyrus... es la indicada para el Fan fick... enserio, leanla traducida y lo veran n.n) -_

Sha la la la la Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holding me

Canto Dulcemente, y como era obvio yo ya me sabia esa cancion ''Muajaja'', y me puse a cantar en coro con ella

CHORUS  
I miss you I miss your smile And I still she'd a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you

Cantamos y Repentinamente aparecio Charlie, mi padre y empeso a cantar con mamА la siguiente estrofa

You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm living out my dream Oh how I wish you could see Everything that's happening for me I'm thinking back on the past It's true that time is flying but too fast

Mi padre sonrio de oreja a oreja y cantamos juntos el Coro de nuevo...

CHORUS

I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me

I miss you I miss your smile And I still she'd a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la

Y despues de esas simples estrofas, el sueño me invadio y sin mas me quede dormida con la dulce melodia de las voces de mis amados padres de fondo...

FIN FLASH BLACK

-I miss You- cante muy bajito, mirando por la ventana todo el verde de los árboles, entonces senti dos pequeños y frios brazos abrazarme, por un momento pense que lloraria, pero no lo ise, estaba seca, habia llorado demaciado ya.

-¡¡OH BELLA!!- chillo la pequeña Cullen, sollozando - Cuanto lo siento, se que extrañas atus padre y eso... por favor, no te quiero ver triste- sollozo otra vez y yo le devolvi el abrazo, mire a Emmett que trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas.

-Bella- murmuro el grandote - Lo..- le corte no queria que sintiesen lastima

-Tranquilos estoy bien, no tienen que- murmuro cabis baja, mire a Alice un momento y vi como una pequeña sonrisita surcaba por sus rosados labios

-Bella, apenas lleguemos a Fork tenemos que salir- dijo la pequeña duendecilla, Yo me negue rotundamente, no estaba de animos - O vamos Bell's- insistio poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado, No esta vez ¡¡NO!!

-No Alice, no estoy de humor, enserios cuando lleguemos solo quiero - fingi un bosteso,- descansar- La pequeña se enfurruño y trato de buscar apoyo en sus hermanos

-Lo siento All, ella tiene razon- se carcageo Emmett,- Tiene que estar total y completamente cansada-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la Aterciopelada voz de... Terminetor, el nuevo apodo que le habia inventado, Dios puede matar a cualquiera con esa mirada. _''JAja buena esa Bells'' dijo mi anti-conciencia ''No puedo creer que se le aya ocurrido a ella'' opinino consiencia... '' ''oh vamos aprende tan rapido!!''_ punto y fin al caso... no soy tan mala, no interrupan... y en eso Terminetor, cof... cof. ok Edward Cullen, me miro raro, como si supiese todo lo que decia en mi mente, trague duro.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Te... Edward y yo le mire un tanto... nerviosa ''un _tanto''_ ok... muy nerviosa

-¿Dime?.

-¿Por que...- Alice le corto

-¡¡Estas haciendo caras raras!!- chillo divertida la pequeña, yo la mire con ojos de huevo frito

-¿QUE?- dije sorprendida

-Si estabas haciendo caras raras, y como debatiendote contigo misma- carcageo el grandulon, Alice lo miro un momento como acordandose de algo

-¡TU!, tu devias estar en Forks con Rose, Jazz, Esme y Carlisle- suspiro

-Oh... con que eso era lo que habia dicho Esme- rio a carcajada limpia, Edward trato de no reirse al igual que yo, el disimulo la risa con tos y yo simplemente trate de mantener la compostura, mientras Alice, bueno, ella se doblaba de la risa en el aciento... - Bien, me espera reto en casa- suspiro el pobre, juro que senti pena... _''senti pena y fue agena'' dijo mi anti-conciencia_

El resto del camino estube tarareando la canción que me recordaba a mis padres, mАs de una vez se me escapaban las lagrimas y los Cullen trataban de animarme con malos chistes, o Alice abrazandome, bueno axficiandome con sus pequeños bracitos, ella de vez en cuando saltaba en el aciento y se ponia a hablar de tonterias o le cambiaba la musica a Edward y este gruñia, o se ponian a reir de las canciones que escogia Alice... Emmett, Emmett trataba de inventar un buena excusa para cuando llegasemos.

Al cabo de unas horas, que se hicieron eternas, llegamos a Forks, los upe por un no muy gran letrero que decia muy orgullosamente:

_**''Bienvenidos al pueblo de Forks, Washington, E.E.U.U'**_

_**  
**_Edward manejo unos minutos más y llegamos a una hermosa casa, bueno mancion, la mancion Cullen, era hermosa, externamente tenia un hermoso jardin lleno de flores y dos Аrboles grandes en la entrada, las paredes blancas y se veia muy grande, y sus ventanales igual, fuera habia un caminon estacionada, del cual bajaban todas mis pertenencias y algunas de mis padres, las cuales ahora, eran mias... suspire. El flamante _Volvo_ en garage, junto an un muy llamativo _BMW rojo_ y tras el un _Jeep verde_, al lado de este un _Mercedes negro_ con vidrios _polarisados_, junto un _Deportivo amarillo canario_, y dos autos mas que no logre distinguir muy muy bien, solo se que uno era Gris Humo, y el otro uno Azul, el Azul muy parecido al _Merdes ultimo modelo_. y el otro, eso si que no lo logre distinguir; y rapidamente conclui que los Cullen, eran una familia de dinero... Yo estaba muy acostumbrada a que me dieran lo que queria, ya que mis padres eran importantes... pero al parecer a ellos igual les dan lo que quieren.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo Alice muy emocionada, yo asentí y baje del auto con la ayuda de Edward, quien me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, yo aparte la mirada rapido, cuando llegamos al _Poshe_, estaban ya hay Carlisle y Esme sonriendome.

-Isa...- paro en seco Carlisle,- digo Bella- me abrazo paternalmente,- Seas bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar... cariño, ahora eres una Cullen, Isabella Cullen- sonrio Carlisle y Esme me beso la mejilla emocionada.

-Bella querida - dijo ella.- Alguna vez te contaron tus padres sobre nosotros- yo negue... ella suspiro- Carlisle es un primo lejano, y el nos pidio que si les pasaba algo alguna vez, nosotros fuesemos tu nueva familia, ya que en nosotros podia confiar- murmuro Esme sollozando,- eramos muy buenos amigos- dijo ella al vorde de las lagrimas y Carlisle la consolo

-Y como vez, nosotros te queremos, venias cuando eras muy chiquita, por eso no nos recuerdas- sonrio, y en eso llegaron una pareja Una chica ribia, ojos azules de infarto, y su cuerpo como el de una modelo, y el otro un chico, rubio ojos azules, y cuerpo de modelo, supuse no mejor dicho sabia que eran gemelos, se me hacian extrañamente familiar. La chica me miro y habrio sus ojos desmeduradamente

-¡¡Isabella!!- me abrazo, y la reconoci ella, mi mejor amiga cuando chiquitas.

-Rosalie- chille, y vi a su hermano,- Jasper- me tire a los brasos de este.

-Bella, canto tiempo- me dijo en el pelo,- estas muy grande- dijo el burlon

-Oh no lo arruines Hale- sonrei dibertida y me separe de el, ellos habian sido mis mejores amigos, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos de los mios, pero los sullos sufrieron un accidente en tren y a la semana se alejaron para ir a vivir con sus tios, y sus tios no era nada más ni nada menos que los fantasticos ¡¡CULLEN!!

Con Rosalie nos reimos tontamente, y todos nos miraban como si estubiesemos locos.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron los Cullen al unisono, los tres nos reimos

-Fuimos amigos de infancia, pero nos alejamos por el accidente de nuestros padres- dijo Jasper abrazandome otra vez.

- O dios- murmuro Alice.

- Wow- murmuro Emmett

-¿Eh?- dijeron al unisono Carlisle y Edward, y Esme nos abrazo a los tres.

-O mis chiquitos- dijo ella feliz.

Los tres reimos. Rosalie se aserco a Emmett y lo beso en la mejillo susurrandole un audible ''_me debes una explicación por no benir jovencito''_ y yo reí ante ello, Alice se tiro a los brazos de Jasper y lo beso dulcemente.

-Bella, amiga, confidente y ahora hermana- sonrio Rose,- el es mi novio- se sonrojo muy poco y Emmett sonrio con sufisiencia

-y ella- dijo Jasper

-Sunovia- completo Alice, Edward a mi lado rio por lo bajo y me susurro al oido '' Es su entrada triunfal cada vez que les preguntan'' su aliento me llego directo a la cara y me dejo grogui era un irresistible dulson que agudiso mis sentidos, una droga, yo reí tontamente.

Entramos en la casa, mientras unos señores subian mis cosas a mi nueva habitación y Esme les decia como acomodar las cosas y me llamaba cada cierto tiempo para preguntarme si me gustaba, ella hiso cambiar de poscicion la cama unas cuarenta veces. Hasta que quedo perfecta, las paredes de un color azul cielo, muy lindo, me habian comprado un nuevo plumon (N/A: o cubre camas como prefieran), color blanco con unas flores bordadas, color celeste, rosa claro y dorado. Las almhoadas, creo que exsageraron no tenia tantas, eran unas ochenta, de colores que convinaban. La cama de encontraba en el centro, una King. dos mesitas de noche con dos lamparas color plata, un armario, el mismo que tenia igual de grande, gigante mas bien dicho, a mi madre le encantaba comprarme ropa y accesorios que no necesitaba, un nuevo estante con mis libros ya ordenados, una plasma o LCD en la pared de en frente de la cama, un puerta que obviamente era para el baño, propio, un ventanal gigante con cortinas delgadas y color celeste. algunos muebles con cosas, como una radio nueva y mis miles de CD'S, y por ultimo un armario de pared (N/A: de esos que ya estan) donde pondria los zapatos y cosas como trajes de gala y eso...

-Esme- dije y ella me miro con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Dime cariño.

-¿De donde salieron esas cosas que no tenia?- si se es un boba pregunta.

-Aps, ¿no te gustan?- pregunto un poco triste -no, es que me encantan- sonrei y era la verdad, me encantaban.

- bueno, con Alice y Rosalie, fuimos al centro comercial uno de esos dias en los que aun dormias y compramos todo esto, Alice habia dicho que tenias muy pocas cosas- río,- niña tu habitación antigua estaba que explotaba de cosas, y por o que tus padres nos contaban cuando llamabam era la tercera ampliacion que hacian a tu habitacion y aun haci no habia espacio- me sonroje, era cierto tenia muchas cosas.

-Ah- murmure, y Esme les agradecio y pago a los hombre y las señoritas que habian estado ordenando mi ueva habitación. un griterio de la planta baja nos sorprendio, eran Alice y Rose que discutian algo.

con Esme bajamos rapidamente a ver que ocurria, y nos exlicaron que discutian porque Rose decia que devia descanzar y no salir hasta mañana, y Alice decia que yo estaba perfectamente y que podia salir.  
Esme regaño a Alice diciendole que Rosalie tenia razon yo aun no estaba totalmente compuesta y no devia salir aun. Rosalie sonrio triunfal y me tomo de un brazo, mientras Alice del otro, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlsile, miraban dibertidos, y escuche como Jasper y Emmett apostaban sobre que en menos de cinco minutos me daban un nueva cambio de loock, realmente dijeron algo como ''Enmenos de cinco minutos jugaran a Barbie Bella'' yo me asuste, pero Edward y Carlisle les decian que esperaran hasta mañana, y como Esme los escucho les regaño, diciendo que no apostaran contra mi y que era obvio que al día siguiente me torturarian. ''Wow que madre'' rei para mis adentros.

-Bella, ya es tarde ve a dormir- me dijo Rose, y Alice la miro disgustada, al parecer si queria hacerme un Barbie Bella, y eso que yo estab de maravillas...

-Yo queria hacerle un Cambio- chillo Alice

-Alice, solo mirala, tuvo un accidente y esta radiante- Rose me impecciono, si, realmente tenia razon estaba deslumbrante, pero no tanto como ellas, siempre me decian que tenia una futura carrera de modelo, si mi madre era una era obvio que su hija no podia ser menos. me reí muchos chicos en mi antigua escuela babeaban por ''Isabella Marie Swan'', ahora lo harian por ''Isabella Marie Cullen''.

Carlisle propuso que me contaran todo lo sucedido, y haci fue nos sentamos en la espaciosa y hermosa sala, y el gran ventanal entre habierto dejaba pasar un brisa refrescante, era la hora del crepusculo, me contaron sobre ellos, mi accidente, sobre el instituto que comenzaba en un mes más, hable sobre mi, mis antiguos amigos, mi colegio, bueno todo, y por las once treinta de la noche, a Rosalie se le ocurrio la fantastica idea de que viesemos peliculas, encargaron una _Pizza_ y comida _Italiana_, a Emmett se le ocurrio a la mitad de la pelicula _The Messengers_, encargar comida _China_, se la negaron, pero iso tanto escandalo que la tubieron que pedir, Rose y Emmett, se sentaron abrazados, Alice y Jasper tambien, Carlisle, tenia en su regaso a Esme, y Edward se sneto junto a mi, de vez en cuando me escondia en el pecho de Edward y este reia divertido, realmente no era mal chico, y no me tenia odio, ya que en momentos tomaba su mano y el para tranquilisarme la acariciaba dulcemente... despues del quiento grito ahogado que dimos todos, perdi el conociemiento, se que me habia quedado dormida, y senti que un par de brazos fuertes y frios me llevaban a bolandas y me acostaban, sabia bien que no era Emmett ni Jasper, haci que devio ser Edward... despues del pequeño razonamiento que tuve, soñe de lo lindo, estaba en un hermoso prado, con una bestido blanco y unas ballerinas plateadas, con una coleta sofisticada, y hay un hermoso Аngel estaba sentado en el pasto admirandome como si yo fuese el adonis y el no... pero al ver bien sus facciones, me di cuenta de que era nada mas ni nada menos... que Edward Cullen...

Continuara...

* * *

Jjaja, ¿Les gusto? sorry por las faltas que lo estoy haciendo en el Bloc de notas, porque no tengo el Word y el Wordpad es muy malo ¬¬ bien espero les guste xD y nose si es largo o no, fue inspiracion de ultimo minuto, los adoro.  
la cancion es triste lose u.u es I Miss You de Miley Cyrus... es acorde al tema de Bella jaja a mi me gusta esa cancion... bueno... Ciao!!

En el Proximo Capitulo de... Stay My baby...

-¿Edward?- pregunte confusa, el dormia plasidamente, y me abrazaba por la cintura, al notar aquello un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara. el lntamente abrio los ojos y me miro, pude notar su muy lebe sonrojo

- Wow... que buen despertar...- murmuro para si, yo rei un poco.

-Buenos días, veo que has dormido ... humm... bien- dije, el iba a hablar, pero la entrada de Alice le interrumpio

-BUENOS DÍAS BE...- se quedo estupefacta... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- grito como loca y en eso llega Emmett con un telefono a mi habitación y gritando por el auricular _'' Policia acosan ami hermanita nueva !! y quien save que cosas le hiso por la noche''..._

_El final del ''en el prx. cap.'' fue idea de una amiga xD... ''DELE A GO!''_


	4. Mis disculpas Jimmy Choo

_Nota:_

_Bien, me demorare aun más en subir este capitulo, ya que eh tenido algunas fallas técnicas… pero tratare de tenerlo pronto, espero no se enojen y les pido que me alluden con algunas ideas para este capítulos._

_Att. Bellsvampire13_


	5. Interludio

**NOTA: Este capitulo es un interludio… Y esta en tercera persona.**

**Chocolate**

**S**us ojos repentinamente se encontraron, él podía escuchar la respiración acompasada, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón…

_Su mirada es gélida, sin vida… _ Pensó ella, sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los dorados de el… Chocolate fundido en azabache, los ojos del repentinamente se habían vuelto negros, negros como el carbón.

_-Bella…_- su nombre salio de la boca de el, su voz, aterciopelada, tentadora… capaz de atraer a su presa,-_Bella…_

La respiración de ella se volvía cada vez más desigual…

-Edward- dijo Bella con la respiración entre-cortada y el corazón latiendo desbocado…

Edward se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la pared, su respiración se entrelazaba con e dulce aroma que destilaba Isabella por cada poro de su piel…

-_Eres mi perdición Isabella_- decía Edward en el oído de ella, lentamente quedo frente a ella.

Sus labios entre abiertos, sus alientos mezclándose, la proximidad peligrosa entre ellos…

-_No sabes cuanto eh esperado por esto- _ la dulce voz de ella lo saco de su ensoñamineto…

Ella, tan frágil, dulce, inocente y… torpe. Cada cosa de ella le atraía, y viceversa…

-_Bella…_- dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

-Edward- lo llamo Bella…

-_**Isabella Marie Cullen- una chillona voz de soprano la despertó…**_

**Lamento que sea corto es un interludio… era un pequeño sueño que Bella tenia supuestamente Edward en su sueño era vampiro… **

**Espero no se molesten ahora estoy haciendo el capitulo 5… y tratare de hacer el capitulo 2 de Trágica Navidad pronto… el adelanto del capitulo anterior no va… es que no me parece adecuado. **

_**En el Próximo Capitulo…**_

_-Te hubieses escuchado, no sabes cuanto me costo despertarte- canto Alice…_

_-Alice…- le regañe mirándola con toda la ira que fui capaz de acumular._

_-Tranquila se que el igual tubo un sueño mojado contigo… uf!, el fue peor…- dijo Alice, se aclaro la garganta…- ¡OH Bella, Bella! ¡Di mi nombre Bella!- imito Alice a Edward… me sonroje furiosamente…_

_¿El realmente había tenido un suelo así conmigo? _

_**PD: el capitulo 5, se titulara… Mojado… para que se hagan una idea… no se si aparezca el sueño de Edward, gracias a Tanya pude hacerme una idea de algo mojado… porque yo escribiendo eso soy un asco. **_

_**Los quiero…**_

_**Bellsvampire13**_


	6. Dimelo

Hey, se que me eh demorado, y realmente, ya no le encuentro el brillo al FanFic, por eso respondan esto.

¿Quieren que Continué el FanFic? O ¿Empiezo otro nuevo?...

¡¡Aquí les tengo las propuestas!!

**Fan Fic's para el 2OO9**

Herederos

Summary: seis adolescentes, una herencia, engaños, trucos, mentiras, grupos, celos… Se odian, todos quieren el dinero, son todos unos genios de la estafa, tienen contactos… y lo harían todo por ganar… y sobrevivir, es ganar o perder… "Si trabajamos juntas les podemos ganar, y repartir el dinero entre nosotras…" _/Full Summary_

Por amor

Summary: Bella, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, son los integrantes del grupo "Por amor", Edward y Alice Cullen, fieles seguidores, Pero y si por cosas del destino, se encuentran… Fotos, chismes, paparazzis, escapadas… y amor. _/Full Summary_

Sol, playa y… New York

Summary: Alice, Rose y Bella son las mejores amigas, en su ultimo año de Academia, y quieres disfrutar del verano al máximo… Tres Chicas, tarjetas sin fondo, arena, mar… y chicos… /_Full Summary_

Giro de 180º

Summary: Ella lo tenía todo, fama, dinero… y por cosas del destino, de la noche a la mañana se encuentra en un pueblito alejado de la civilización… "Esto es una broma"… "¡Bienvenida a Forks!"… inspirado en la película de Hannah Montana, pero esto es cien veces mejor… _/ Full Summary_

The Pop Star's

Summary: Es un programa de TV, es un Reality Show, deben sobrevivir… el elenco de Twilight, Vampiros, Licántropos, Vulturís, Humanos y ¡Mucho más!..._ /Full Summary_

Decode

Summary: Bella Swan quería descifrar su pasado, el porque ella es un vampiro… pero no contaba con que en el camino, se encontrara con los Cullen. _/ Full Summary_

Is my baby…

Summary: Aro "Adopta" (Rapta) a Bella cuando era bebe, y la transforma en vampiro a los 16 años, Edward quien sale a recorrer el mundo por su cuenta, llega a Volterra a darle una visita sorpresa a Aro… ¿Qué pasara, al encontrarse con Bella, la diosa griega, que el nunca espero? /_Full Summary_

La Bella y la Bestia.

Summary: Emmett, al ver la película se la Bella y la Bestia, se le ocurre hacer la obra en su casa, eh invitar, ¡Ah todo el pueblo de Forks, a presenciarla!, con Edward y Bella, de personajes principales… ¿Todo sucederá bien?... /_Full Summary_

Es mi territorio…

Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Jasper, son los hijos de Esme Swan. Edward, Alice y Emmett, los hijos de Carlisle Cullen… dos familias, hijos que son enemigos… los Cullen v/s los Swan, todos en la misma casa… ¿Quién ganara?..._/ Full Summary_

Fantasilandia

Summary: Alice planea un viaje al parque de diversiones… "Fantasilandia", Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett y Jaspe; serán capaces de soportar la idea de la menos de los Cullen… (Vampiros)/_ Full Summary_

Snowboard

Summary: Son seis, ninguno se conoce, pero comparten una pasión, una competencia, el amor, por algo que los unirá… _Mal Summary_

Espero Les Guste, ¡por favor, voten por alguna de estas!, o denme algún comentario sobre las propuestas… Los quiero.

**BellsVampire13**


	7. No name

**Advertencia: No Apto para cardiacos… y los personajes son de SM, y algunos de mi invención.**

"_Hay consecuencias, que uno nunca paga"_

**(Edward POV.)**

**E**stupido sueño, estupida Alice por arruinarme el mejor sueño que eh tenido en toda mi vida…

Mire desinteresadamente hacia la ventana abierta -obra de Alice-, y los árboles estaban cubiertos por… ¿Nieve?... suspire cansado, hoy seria un largo día, sabiendo los planes de los demás.

Levantándome con bastante flojera fui hasta el baño, abrí la llave del agua fría, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha. Gemí ante el frío del agua.

"_Bien hecho Edward"_ pensé, abrí un poco el agua caliente y me tranquilice… mucho mejor.

**(Bella POV.)**

**B**aje rápidamente al primer piso guiada por Alice, ya había pasado una semana desde que me mude a la casa Cullen, y ya me había acostumbrado.

Con Edward la relación era un poco fría y distante, aun no entendía el porque de mi sueño.

"Bien Isabella" canturreo Alice devolviéndome a la realidad "¿Qué has soñado?, no creo que tus gritos hayan sido por que si"

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Nada", articule

"No te creo Bella" suspire derrotada, sabia que insistiría hasta desfallecer.

"Soñé con Edward" sentí mis mejillas arder ante la mención de su nombre.

"¡No inventes!" grito Alice, "Wow te hubieses escuchado, no sabes cuanto me costo despertarte"

"Alice" le regañe mirándola con toda la ira que fui capaz de acumular.

"Tranquila se que el igual tubo un sueño mojado contigo… uf!, el fue peor…" dijo Alice, se aclaro la garganta…" ¡OH Bella, Bella! ¡Di mi nombre Bella!" imito Alice a Edward…

Me sonroje furiosamente… ¿Por que me tenia que estar pasando esto a mi?, de todas las personas de este injusto mundo, me tenia que estar pasando esto a mi… Edward Cullen, mi hermanastro, había soñado conmigo… y no con cualquier sueño, con un sueño… _mojado_

"Ya Calmate no es la gran cosa" Alice hizo un ademán con la mano.

"¡Alice, como quieres que lo mire a la cara ahora!"

"Bella, el creé que tu no lo sabes, simplemente actúa como actúas siempre" trato de tranquilizarme.

"Claro, normalmente" murmure para mí, fui hasta la cocina, saque del frigorífico un jugo de naranja y me lo tome al seco, saliendo de la cocina para ir hasta mi habitación.

"¿No comerás?" pregunto Alice desde el sofá

"No tengo hambre, gracias" le conteste desde el pie de la escalera de caracol, "¿Esme y Carlisle?"

"Carlisle en el hospital, tiene turno hasta tarde y Esme fue a Washington con una de sus amigas, llegara tarde igual"

"Ah", fue lo único coherente que se me ocurrió

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con Emmett saliendo de la habitación de Jasper…

"Hola" me saludo con un abrazo

"¡Hey!" le salude

"¿Vienes?, vamos ah hacer guerras de bolas de nieve" ¿Nieve?

"Nieve" dije asombrada

"Si esta nevando… Rose y Jasper se están arreglando le iré a avisar a Edward y luego a Alice" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"No gracias no estoy de humor para guerras de bolas de nieve" y con es me dirigí a mi habitación.

Apenas entre lo primero y más coherente que se me ocurrió hacer fue tirarme en mi cama y gritar contra la almohada, estaba aturdida.

Pase las tres horas siguientes acostada en la cama aun en pijama y escuchando música, _Paramore, Panic at the Disco, Muse, Duffy, MCR, _y un montón de bandas que ni siquiera sabia que existían y solo tenia su música por ser buena.

"_¿Bella?"_ La voz de Jasper me saco de mis cavilaciones, "Pasa", murmure

Jasper entro con el pelo goteando por la nieve, las manos enfundadas en unos guantes negros, con una chaqueta negra igual, una bufanda de militar, y unos pantalones de jeans… y obviamente unas zapatillas.

"Bella, esto…" empezó, se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en esta. "Alice se enojo conmigo, porque le tire una bola gigantesca de nieve"

Lo mire con los ojos como plato, Alice se había enojado con Jasper solo por una bola de nieve

"Wow"

"Lose" suspiro "Me preguntaba si podía pasar la tarde contigo" se encogió de hombros

"Claro, pero ¿por que?" pregunte.

"Alice no me quiere ver"

"y Edward" me sonrojo al pronunciar su nombre, "o Emmett"

"Edward esta con Alice y Emmett relativamente ocupado con Rose" contesto.

Hice una mueca al pensar lo que Em, y Rose estarían haciendo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

"_¡Hiu!, ¡saca esas horribles imágenes de tu cabeza Bella!" _me regañe en mi fuero interno

Unos suaves golpes me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

"El almuerzo esta servido" dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward, quien estaba asomando la cabeza, por la puerta entre-abierta.

"Ya vamos" dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono y nos pusimos a reír.

"ja-ja" dijo Edward de mal humor y se fue cerrando de un portazo.

Jasper y yo nos miramos incrédulos, ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?, estaba más pesado que nunca. Fruncí el ceño, Jasper me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras de caracol y nos dirigimos al comedor, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Alice apenas nos vio frunció el ceño, y yo le mande una mirada de "Ya quisieras"… con una mueca burlona, me senté junto a Emmett quien ya estaba engullendo todo su plato y ya iba para el segundo, Jasper se sentó junto a Rosalie quien le levanto las cejas y este simplemente suspiro fastidiado.

Edward se sentó junto a mí, sus orbes esmeraldas me miraron un largo tiempo, hasta que Alice llamo su atención para pedirle la mostaza.

Suspire y me dispuse a comer, varias veces me puse a mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y a veces el me pillaba y sonreía con suficiencia.

**OK, si lo admito es extremadamente corto, pero no se me ocurre nada más, espero me perdonen…**

**Puntuación:**

**OK, no puedo ponerlo, están todos es empate ósea, no esta muy asegurado. Pero a mi me gustan todos espero ¡sigan botando!**

**BellsVampire13**

**PD:** OK, Twilighters, necesito una o un, ayudante o colega, comper, como le digan, que me ayuda con los Fanfic's que aporte ideas, y que sea extremadamente imaginativo (Como yo) XD

Que juegue con los personajes, como para hacerlos los más malos y estafadores de todos, (Como voy ah hacer con un Fanfic's)…

Para mayor información solo agréguenme al MSN.

**Besos BellsVampire13. Y ayudante "x" que aun no tengo xD.**


End file.
